1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of types of touch panel technologies, which include resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels. However, resistive and capacitive touch panels are made by covering a sensor film on the display panel, and therefore the process is complicated and the costs are expensive. In addition, multi-touch sensing is not easily accomplished by the conventional resistive or capacitive touch panels. Thus, to decrease costs and provide multi-touch sensing, novel touch panel technologies are called for.